Prom Night
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Nobody is suprised when Carlos, being notorious for messing things up, screws up on his date with Jennifer. But will something good come from his sticky situation? Carlos/Curly-haired Jennifer.


**Well, this was random! I wrote this at like, 9am because I was woken up by my cousin arguing with my grandma. Sigh. At least I'm satisfied with this!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

It was prom night and Carlos couldn't remember a time when he had ran so fast. After seeing how weird the brunette Jennifer acted when she wasn't with the other two that made up their odd little group, he decided it was in her best interest to dump her. After being told earlier by the two older Jennifers that if he hurt the youngest of them he would be in for it, Carlos was already well aware that they stuck to their word.

Notorious for fucking shit up, this was more than expected from Carlos, so his friends weren't surprised when the shortest of the band was screaming and running for dear life as three beautiful girls chased him up and down prom. At one point they had caught him and were beating him over the head with their purses, but he managed to wiggle out of their clutches and dash around the corner.

All seemed safe as Carlos had ended up in some sort of hallway, occupied by noone, the thumping sound of prom's music faded into the background. He sighed, leaning against the wall and running his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair. Carlos thought he was finally in the clear, but he was sadly mistaken as he felt a hand grab his coat from behind, yanking him into one of the nearby janitorial closets. With a yelp, he was out of sight, the space he now occupied completely black.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I was only trying to-" Carlos had begun to plea for his life but was interupted by someone's lips pressing against his own, hands balling up the front of his jacket in small fists. He was utterly surprised, his eyes wide open and darting around in the darkness as if it would help him see something. He jerked back when a weak moan left the mystery girl as she parted her glossy lips and forced her tongue into the Latino's mouth. Carlos protested, his hands coming forward and pushing the girl off of him by her bare shoulders. "What's going on?"

Carlos stiffened as he felt a knee slide up his leg and push into his crotch, the girl pressing her body against his once more and putting her lips to his ear. "Don't act like you don't want it…" her voice purred as Carlos felt himself being teased, his entire face becoming warm. He was feeling around for the lightswitch, and when he flicked it up, he couldn't believe who he saw before him.

The dark skinned Jennifer looked up at him with big doe eyes, her lips parted and expression appearing like a deer caught in the crossfire of headlights. Carlos was literally speechless, his eyes wide as he stared at one of the girls that had been chasing him not five minutes ago.

"J-Jennifer?" he managed out, her grip still on his coat, her knee still riding up in his private area. She blushed, her cheeks tinging a cute rose color as she eyed him.

"You weren't supposed to turn the light on!" She smacked his chest, putting on an expression that made it look like she was saying something obvious, like an instruction she had told a three year old who decided to ignore it. Carlos' gulped down nervously, knowing that tone all too well when it came to the Jennifers.

"I-I'm sorry?" he offered, his back against the door of the closet and his shoulders tense. Here he was, alone in a tight-spaced room with the most beautiful Jennifer of all, basically dry humping him into the wall. Her face twisted back into a seductive and sexy look, her teeth biting at her plump bottom lip and letting it slide free slowly. "It's okay Carlos…I know a way you can repay me."

The assult on Carlos' lips thus continued, but this time, he wasn't fighting back. Although he was almost shivering from the new sensations he was receiving from Jennifer, he managed to smooth his hands up the back of her silky dress, his fingers tangiling into her dark, curled hair and pulling her closer, deeper into the now wet and wild kiss.

She squeaked when his hands suddenly were groaping at her round ass, her knee dropping and legs going a little weak. Jennifer hadn't expected the infamous goof-ball to be so good at this, the little game of seduction she had planned crumbling as the Latino rutted up against her, his erection pressing up and between her shaky legs. The dark skinned girl moaned against Carlos' lips, her palm reaching down to grab at his crotch, feeling him up through his black dress pants. Letting out a heavy breath between the kiss, Carlos was more turned on than he had ever been.

Soon his fingers were undoing the zipper on the back of Jennifer's form-fitting dress, her hands copying as she yanked down his pants, letting him kick them to the side as she unbuttoned his vest underneath his open dress coat. Moving back a bit, the girl smirked at her friend as he was hastily pulling off his top layer of clothing, his brown eyes watching her as she wiggled out of the dress.

Carlos was down to his black boxer briefs and a white collared shirt, the top four buttons undone when Jennifer kicked the dress away from around her high heels, moving against him again to kiss his already sore lips. Closing his eyes and groaning, one of the Latino's hands came up to feel her naked chest, the other reaching around to slide beaneath her tight panties, a finger teasing her pussy from behind. He could feel his cock harden quite a bit more as he watched Jennifer roll her head back in a moan, making him realize how entirely soaking wet he had made her as he slid his middle finger up and inside of her.

"Carlos!" Jennifer squealed out, feeling him begin to move his finger in circles inside of her hole, her hands gripping at the back of his head. The Latino was feeling confident that he knew what he was doing by this point, so he pulled his finger from inside her, switching their positions and forcing Jennifer up against the door. Her eyes opened in surprise, only to see Carlos sinking to his knees on the cold, limestone floor.

A small noise left Jennifer's throat as Carlos' fingers tangled into the sides of her panties, pulling them down in one slow, fluid motion, revealing her completely to him. The tight black garment was left around her ankles, her knees knocking against one another as she almost screamed out, feeling Carlos spread her open and gently begin to work her with his mouth. Jennifer's breath became unsteady, her eyes rolling back as her friend penetrated her with his tongue, sucking against her clit with his lips closed around her. How the hell did he get so good at this?

Jennifer could feel her legs tremble and the sensation of sheer pleasure take over her as she came to her orgasm, dripping onto Carlos' lapping tongue. After he had the chance to lick her out a little more, he brought himself up to the standing position, pressing his lips against her neck and kissing his way up to her jaw as one hand held her head, the other pulling down his own constricting underwear. Jennifer moaned, eyes glancing down as Carlos moved back, letting her see his long and thick cock before he smiled.

"Like what you see?" He whispered before pulling her right thigh up, her panties left to pool around her opposite heel. Jennifer nodded, wrapping her leg around Carlos' waist, his hands gripping at her hips as his brown eyes looked up into her's, preparing himself to loose his innocence. But then again, he didn't have much left anyway.

Soon the Latino was thrusting up into Jennifer, her lips parted and moan after moan spilling from her mouth, his name strung in most of them. He never would have imagined one of the proper and girly Jennifers to have such a dirty mouth.

"Uhn-Carlos! Carlos, fuck me…oh yeah!" She groaned, her hands gripping at his shoulders, her head proped against the door behind her. "Your fucking cock…so big…"

Carlos bit down on his lip, the tight heat of Jennifer's pussy sliding back and fourth on his slick cock shooting more pleasure through his body that he never thought possible. His hands were holding her ass now, and before long her left leg was lifted up off the ground and swung around his waist. Holding her up with his palms, Carlos fucked Jennifer hard, slamming her back against the door, adoring the sounds of her struggled moans and screams. Bringing his face forward, he captured her loud mouth with his own, his lips working over her's and tongue prodding inside.

Jennifer knew it was coming. She could feel the twitch of Carlos' cock inside of her as he slammed her down, letting her work her hips and swivel around on him, grinding and rutting and making his abdomen tense up. "Jen-Jennifer, where do you want me to…" he managed out, breath heavy and tired as he kissed against her ear. She knew exactly what he meant, so she let her feet drop down to the floor, his cock sliding out of her pussy. As soon as Jennifer was off, Carlos was squirting, his cum shooting up and dripping down her chest, splaying over beautiful, coffee colored skin.

Leaning up against the door, Carlos sighed, attempting to catch his breath as he watched Jennifer walk over to a shelf, pulling off a washcloth and wiping down her bare chest. The Latino smiled as she came back over, leaning up against the door beside him.

"That was amazing Carlos," she grinned, bending down and gathering up her dress and panties, sliding both pieces of clothing back on. Carlos was pretty sure he had a stupid look on his face at the moment, but he could really care less. "But you can't ever tell anyone. What would people think if they knew you and I had sex right after you dumped Jennifer?"

Truthfully, Carlos hadn't even thought of telling anyone until then, and even though he nodded dumbly, his friends were sure to get an ear-full that night.

As Jennifer smoothed down her dress and opened the door to leave, she stopped, looking back at Carlos. "Maybe we can do it again sometime," she smiled. The Latino grinned, realizing he hadn't thought of _that _either.


End file.
